Couldn't Wait To Get My Shirt Off Again, Huh?
by Bavand
Summary: What could have been on Logan's mind after the Read My Mind scene... This is the second story in my X1 scene-scope trilogy and rated R mature content of the steamy kind.


"Couldn't Wait To Get My Shirt Off Again, Huh?"  
by Bavand

(What could have been on Logan's mind after the Read My Mind scene...)

_...but no one had ever gotten to him like the good doctor down the hall._

He couldn't resist the line. He knew she wanted to complete the exam he so rudely interrupted by waking up and almost choking her to death. Still, they were finally alone again without pretty boy hovering near by. Nothing had been said that there was something between those two, but he sensed the possessiveness in "Cyclops"- what was it with these people and their stupid names- and her, I'm-already-taken, reticense. Now was his chance to test the waters. Was she truly committed or just making time with the only mutant who had been around?

No response.

Logan glanced back up at her to find that semi-disgusted look women get when men show off. Okay, so the waters were cold, but they could melt and he certainly wasn't going to give up until he got a definite hands off from her. Those hands, those incredibly soft but strong hands, were the first thing to penetrate his consciousness as he came to this morning and he couldn't get them off his mind.

Jean was back at his side with a cool, competent hand on his shoulder. "Well, I wouldn't have been able to conduct a proper exam with it still on, now could I?"

"Maybe it would be easier then if I just took everything off." The hand tightened on his shoulder. Bingo! The waters were starting to warm up. "You know, for you to conduct a "proper" exam."

"That won't be necessary," she responded with a professional rebuff, but she couldn't quite bring herself to remove her hand. "I've already seen everything I needed to when I removed your wet clothes."

"And?" Nails dug into his flesh, but her scientific stance remained unshaken.

"You're in top physical condition," she answered medically, doctor to patient. She patted his shoulder reassurringly and turned back to the monitors. "Now please remain perfectly still. The x-ray won't take long."

"That's it?! Just like that?! You can walk away just like that?!"

"Well, what would you have me do?" she snapped, whirling on him in frustration. She took the lab coat off as though she had had enough and was really going to walk away. She held it up and it flew to a peg on the wall by the desk. And then she looked down on him with a seriously searing look.

He realized his mistake and regretted it. He had pushed too far by playing games when she was only trying to help him. "Jean, I'm sorry, please continue. My manners aren't the best. I'm not use to being treated with such kindness."

She softened slightly as she removed her hand from his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it hover close to the side of his head as she closed her eyes. She needed reassurance- and, yes- it was clear she was actually debating with herself. He could imagine the conflict going through her mind: what about Scott, was this going to be a quick conquest in the lab, or would it mean more?

I would never do anything to hurt you, he screamed in his head. You mean everything to me, can't you see that?!

Her eyes popped open, her mind made up. A sensual smile curled her lips as her hands came down on his torso as though they belonged there. "What would you have me do?" she asked again in a sultry whisper.

The quick change in her attitude caught him off guard. He was so relieved that it took a minute for him to realize this was not the touch of a doctor now. Those fabulous hands were running through his chest hair, trailing a path down to his belly and circling back up again. And then he felt it, the unmistakable tug of the elastic at his waist even though she was no where near there.

"In fact," she murmured as the tips of her fingers found and teased his nipples, "you're in perfect health. I don't think I've ever seen anything more perfect." She pointedly looked down at the lower half of his body for emphasis. Without warning, his hips were lifted up and the lab pants and briefs came right off before he could even react.

He gasped at the sudden exposure and then let out a breath in slow satisfaction. He hadn't pushed too far. He relaxed completely, ready to enjoy every sensation as her hands worked there way down.

"That gift of yours sure comes in handy."

"Shhh," she hushed him putting a finger on his lips. "It's not good manners to interrupt me while I'm working."

"Interrupt? I was just pointing out-" he inhaled sharply as her mouth came down on him, taking him in all at once. It set all of his senses on fire- the water was hot, hot, hot.

If he thought her hands were good- they had nothing on her mouth... and then he was in his bedroom getting undressed. "Good night, Logan," she had said so sweetly and he really wondered what would have happened if "Cyclops" hadn't been at the door. He tossed the sweatshirt on the bed and headed for a shower when a persistent knock at his door stopped him. He waited, hoping they would go away. No, the second knock was even more demanding. Irritated, he went to it.

"Damn it, you don't have to tell me twice!" He yanked the door open only to find Jean standing there breathless and wild looking in a lacey red teddy. She pushed her way into his room, slamming the door behind her.

"Jean! What's wrong?! What-"

One glance from her to the bed sent the covers flying off. One slight drop of her finger pointed at him pulled the lab pants and briefs down from his waist. He stepped out of them obligingly and started towards her. She put her hand up to stop him. Literally. He couldn't move as though he were being held by a wall, a wall that started pushing him back on to the bed.

"Nothing is wrong...now. Why do you ask? Do you have a problem with this?" She was on top him before he could answer, but no, this wasn't a problem at all...

Back in the lab, he waited patiently on the exam table while she was peeled the electrodes off. He noticed the bruising on her neck. "Sorry."

"About what?" she asked, puzzled.

He pointed to her neck. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She nodded and smiled that angelic smile. "I didn't know where I was or what was being done to me."

She nodded again, "I understand, it's alright.

"Had I known it was you, I would have done this!" He sprang up suddenly the same way as before and grabbed her from behind. He pulled her up against him with the same hold. This time, though, the hand he had held up to the side of her head with claws ready to explode caressed her cheek. And the hand that had been choking her was now pulling the collar of the lab coat open so that he could nuzzle her neck.

"Logan, please. I'm not sure about this." It sounded more like surrender then a protest, but she held herself rigid against him.

The hand left her cheek and slid soft fingers down her throat to her chest. "Do you want me stop?" he breathed into her ear as the tips of his fingers continued down into her cleavage

"I..." she faultered as the lead finger dipped into her belly button briefly before going on.

"I will stop..." he came to the elastic of her panties he could feel through her dress and stopped. He scratched along the elastic with his fingernail back and forth, and then paused, "...if you want me to."

Silence. He could hear heavy breathing- was his or hers? He was holding her so close he could feel his heart pounding against her back, but he would stop and leave her be if that is what she really wanted. He straightened his fingers and laid his whole hand on her belly as he started back up, covering more area that way.

She sighed and completely relaxed into his hold as she laid her hand on top of his. She guided his hand right up until his palm was over her heart. "No, it's my heart that's beating hard." She turned around in his embrace to face him. "I don't want you to stop. I don't want stop. I want... " she finished by kissing him full on the mouth...

...Over and over again, he imagined it- some times in the lab, sometimes here in his room- but always ending in a climax that left them both shaken to their very cores. He sighed and rolled over to face the door. If he kept this up much longer, he'ld need another cold shower. Sure, he's had many women over the last 15 years, but no one had ever gotten to him like the good doctor down the hall. Suddenly, the idea of settling down with her and playing house had an appeal he never dreamed of before.

He shifted back on to his back and stared up at the ceiling. Yeah, right. What kind of a life could he give her with no past beyond the nightmares and no clue to who he really was? He knew these fantasies were really a cover for something deeper- something he didn't want to admit. In less then 12 hours, she had taken his heart and he didn't think he'ld ever get it back. Or that she would ever give him hers.

"Ahhh, damn it!" he groaned into the darkness. His fist came down in frustration on the empty side of the bed beside him. "This isn't who I am..."

What the hell had he gotten himself into? Magentos, and Sabertooths, and Cyclops, oh my! The girl, "Rogue"- Marie was a prettier name- was fine and would be taken care of here, but he should have just left right there and then. "I don't need medical attention- yes, of course." What he needed was to stay focused, to find out who he was and what had happened to him. That's it. Nothing, or no one else, mattered.

"48 hours, Professor, 48 hours and then I'm outta here..." he muttered as he finally drifted off into a troubled sleep. As always, the nightmare was right there to take him through the horror again and again...

)))(((

(No lab coats, lacey red teddys or sheets were harmed during the production of this story. The world of the X-Men are the property of Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox. I'm just visiting for fun and not profit.

This is the second story in my X1 scene-scope trilogy, darlin.

I'm flattered if you want to post this on your own website- unless it's for "good examples of bad writing", in which case I'll be crushed- but either way, please let me know. You can even request the Writer's Extended version that includes carefully selected picture! 8/2000, reposted/no revisions 2004.)


End file.
